


Belonging to an American Psycho *yandere*

by LokisBabyDollBride



Category: American Psycho - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Insaine, Multi, Yandere, killer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisBabyDollBride/pseuds/LokisBabyDollBride
Summary: Kylie was trying to start her life in New York. She came here to become famous from Australia. She gets an interview with Patrick Bateman as a house cleaner. She is sassy, and not easily swayed by the handsome investment banker. He buys her an apartment so she can work for him, and not interfere with his other life. Seeing how she isn't like everyone else in his life, besides Jean, he becomes obsessed with her. She has no desire to belong to him but she became his when she took the job.





	1. Prolouge / Oc

There is an idea of a Patrick Bateman.  
But I'm simply not there.  
I never thought of marriage.   
Maybe to Jean.   
She isn't shallow, not as attractive as I normally go for.   
But she's someone I can't make myself seduce or kill.  
But then I met her.  
She was beautiful.  
She wasn't shallow.  
She strangely wasn't attracted to me.  
But it made my lust and desire for her grow.   
I will have her.  
And I will destroy anyone that will try to stop me.

 

Kylie is played by Emily Browning


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylie and Patrick Meet

Kylie's POV

I looked at the building my taxi had parked in front of. I paid the driver with a small smile and walked inside. It was huge inside.   
Oh! Let me tell you what I'm here for.  
I am here for a job interview to work under Patrick Bateman. I'm also trying to make it big out in the world.  
I looked around and smiled seeing a secutairy. I walked up to the male. He looked up and smiled at me. "Hi can I help you?" He asked. I nodded. "Uh yes hi. I'm here for an interview with Patrick Bateman. My name is Kylie Grant." I said to him.   
He looked over the computer. He picked up his phone and called someone. "Jean? Hey, Mr. Bateman's eleven o'clock is here." He said. He listened to the person on the other side of the phone.  
He looked at me and smiled.  
"Head on up. thirty fifth floor." He said to me hanging up as I signed in at the desk's sign up sheet. I nodded and went to the elevator. I hit the button of the floor I was needed to go to and waited as it went up.  
I hated elevators but I had to admit there a time saver.  
I sighed as the metal death trap of an elevator stopped at the thirty fifth floor. I put on a smile and walked out. I saw a lady at the elevator. she was a pretty lady in a plain way just like me with her strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes.   
She gave a tired smile. Her body language just shouted that she was tired mentally, not just physically.   
"Hi. You must be Kylie Grant. I'm Jean. I work for Mr. Bateman." She said holding out a hand for me to shake. I smiled to her and shook hands with her.  
She looked me over. "Oh good you wore what he told you to wear... except the heels." She said biting her lip looking down at my sneakers. "Yes. Well these are all that I have at the moment." I told her.   
She nodded in understanding.   
"Make sure that you tell him that, and that you get some. Mr. Bateman likes heels." She said. I nodded but was confused. "Ok? But I thought that I was interviewing for a house keeping job?" I asked.  
She nodded. "That's what he told me. But like I said, Mr. Bateman likes heels on women, and skirts or dresses." She said as she lead me to a door. She knocked on the door. "Enter." A deep voice said threw the door.  
She gave me a kind smile and walked away.  
I could get the feeling that if I get this job, she and I could be friends.  
I opened the office door and walked in.   
"Ah you must be Miss Kylie Grant?" I looked at the man behind the desk. Mr. Patrick Bateman. He was a handsome man. He had dark blackish brown hair. His dark eyes seemed to hold something in them.  
He gave a smile as he looked me over, but I noticed it drop when he looked at my dirty sneakers. "I told you heels." He said. I kept my huff of frustration to myself.   
"I don't have them yet. There still in one of my boxes that I'm waiting to be delivered." I said.   
Mr. Bateman included an apartment beside his own so that I would be able to get to his home while also keeping my own privacy.  
I saw his jaw twitch  
"Look. I am here to be your personal shopper and house keeper. Not be a fashion model. I don't think me not wearing heels should be a problem sir." I said. He looked me in the eyes. I sucked my lips in reliseing that I just snapped at my potential boss.   
He chuckled.   
"You are different. Now tell me why I should hire you." He said leaning back.  
I sighed with relief that he didn't order me to get out, I then proceeded to tell him about why I should be hired. I really needed this job. The promised pay was great and an apartment? Hell yeah I wanted this job.  
"What are your talents?" He asked. That was strange for the job description I was interviewing for but oh well.  
"I can sing a bit. I really enjoy music." I told him. He nodded. "Sing me something." He ordered. I gave a smile. "I said I can sing. Doesn't mean I'm good at it." I said. He chuckled. "I'm guessing that is your way of getting out of singing?" He asked. I grinned and nodded.  
He nodded as well.  
"Ok. But I will hear you sing someday. Jean will give you the address to the apartment along with your keys. A company car will be given to you. I will call the moving company that has your things to have moved to your place." He said.  
I looked at him shocked. I got the job?  
He saw my look and laughed.   
"Yes. You got the job. Did you know you talk out loud when you're shocked?" He asked. I felt my face heat up. "No I didn't." I said. I saw him tense up looking at me. It was strange. But then he smiled and stood.   
I stood as well and shook the hand he now held out for me to shake.  
"Welcome Miss. Grant." He said.

If I knew then what I know now. I would've ran far away from that blood stained hand.


	3. Chapter 2

******I'm setting this as a Present AU so its set in today's time*****

 

I had been working for Patrick Bateman for about two weeks now. But I have been at my new apartment for three. He gave me one week to get everything in order.   
Today was a small business party that his work planned. I wasn't expecting to go but when my boss arrived at my door that morning with a dress and heels, it told me that I had no choice in the matter.  
I let him into my apartment.   
We walked to the living room and I looked at him. "Why do I need to go? I am not an employee there." I said. "Well technically you are. You get things for my job. You drive a company owned car, plus you are going as my date." He said.   
I raised an eyebrow at him.  
"I'm sorry?" I asked. He gave a smirk. "I said you are going as my date." He repeated. "No. I heard that. Why?" I asked. "Cause I am your boss. I pay for this place. So I'm telling you that you're going." He said.  
I groaned. I didn't want to get dressed up and put on the damn heels he was holding. "There will be a bar there, and I'll buy your drinks." He offered. That peaked my interest.   
I huffed and took the shoes and dress. "Give me a bit to change." I said walking to my room. "Curl your hair and put some make up on." He ordered leaving the apartment, and leaving no room for argument.  
I huffed and got dressed in the soft black dress that reached above my knees. I then went to the bathroom to turn on the curler/straightener to do my hair. While I waited for it to heat up I worked on my make up.   
I put on some dark red lipstick and the rest of my make up was natural. I then sprayed my massy brown hair with apple scented kids detangler spray. I brushed the tangles out of my hair so that my annoying hair would curl. I then curled it into a soft wavy style.  
I then walked back to my room to get them damn death trap called heels, and my bag. I put my phone and a portable charger with a cord. I put the heels on and walked out to see Patrick waiting for me in a business suit.   
As always looking very handsome.  
He looked me over and nods. "Very nice." He said. "Thanks." I said attempting to walk straight without falling. We walked to his limo and got inside. He was looking over his phone, his headphone in.   
I knew better then to interrupt him when he had his headphones in. I huffed and leaned back. I was already bored. I forgot to grab my headphones on the way out. Now I was sitting in the limo bored out of my mind wishing I had them.  
____

Patrick's POV

I sit in the limo listening to the last David Bowie album, thinking. Thinking about how the beautiful woman beside me looked in the outfit I bought her.  
It felt like I was showing off a great prize that I can dress up and show around. She looked beautiful in the dress. Her soft hair made me want take a strand and pull it to watch it spring back into place.  
I looked at her pale legs as she uncrossed and then recrossed them. I mentally groaned. I wanted to bite into those thighs of hers. I crossed my legs as I felt my pants get tighter.   
Thank God that we arrived.   
I pulled the headphones out and left them in the limo knowing that the driver will wait for us to finish here at this little bothersome party.   
Some nitwit suggested having this get together outside. Why? I don't know. I just wanted to get it over with.  
Kylie and I walked into the party and we headed to the bar. She got a glass of wine and I got a whiskey. We then walked to find somewhere to sit.   
"How long are going to be here?" She asked sounding bored. "Maybe an hour." I told her. I saw her roll her eyes and I grinned. 

 

___

 

Kylie's POV  
I decided to walk around. One of Patrick's friends, I couldn't really remember his name and I also didn't care to be honest, kept flirting with me.   
I just boredly sipped my wine.   
I couldn't wait to get out of here.  
I wanted to get home, take a bath, and eat food, before going to bed. But I am here.   
I looked at Patrick mentally begging him to get me out of his friend's boring conversation. He seemed to understand and walked over. I blocked out their conversations as the two talked about their next dinner. Something they did a lot.  
It was boring and I swallowed down my wine.   
"Now if you would excuse us. I'm going to take the lady home." Patrick said. And it was the best thing I have heard since we got here.   
I gave a polite smile to everyone and put my glass down before following Patrick to the limo that waited for us.   
I sometimes hated rich people.  
We once again drove in silence. Making me so totally bored.   
If I didn't have on my heels and if my boss wasn't right beside me I would've ran out of the car and into my apartment. But since all that IS happening. I calmly got out of the limo and after kindly thanking the driver, I walked into the apartment building with my boss.  
"Well have a good rest of the day." I said when we got to our doors. "What are you doing tonight?" He asked before I could go into my home. "I am going to bet a hot bath and lay around till tomorrow when I have to work." I told him.   
"How about dinner with me tomorrow?" He asked. "You paying? Cause I cant afford your type of place that you like eating, and I know that you wouldn't want to go to a place I can afford." I said with a playful grin, which he surprisingly returned.   
"Of course. I wouldn't let you pay. I was the one who invited you. Wear something fabulous." He said walking into his apartment.   
I rolled my eyes going inside.  
Today was suppose to be my day off you know Bateman. So him taking me to dinner was probably him making up for that he made me go to that stupid useless party to begin with.

 

___

 

Oh how wrong I was.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dinner between Kylie and Patrick. One thinks its a friendly dinner, the other a date. Also Kylie is a sassy girl.

I walked into the Patrick's home. Today he was taking me to dinner o make up for the fact he made me go to that boring party with him yesterday. But even though it was tonight, it didn't mean that I didn't have work to do.  
I looked around, and sighed as I saw two hand written notes on the coffee table for me. I walked over to it. The first note was just things he needed done today. The other was for me about tonight.  
'Kylie. There is a dress and some shoes for you to wear tonight in my room. Wear them. I expect you to wear the heels. Also do your hair and make up. Be ready by eight.'  
I looked it over.  
What did he think this was? A date? Cause it sure as hell isn't. And who does he think he is ordering me to do something to myself.   
I then mentally did a facepalm.  
He's my boss. That's who he is.  
I crumbled up the letter and threw it away and started on my list of chores I needed to do.

____

I had the box under my arm as I walked threw my apartment door. I threw the box onto my bed and looked at the time.   
It was about two o'clock. I still had time.   
I grabbed my bag and headed out of the apartment. I went to my car and drove around looking for a place to eat. I was hungry from all that I did today.  
Well... I'm always hungry.  
I found this cute little diner and went inside. I looked at the menu. Wow decent prices as well.  
I ended up ordering a chicken pot pie with a cup of tomato asiago basil soup, with a coke. It took a while to get my pie. But the soup was amazing. And when my pot pie arrived I found out why it took so long.  
It was made fresh. Mmmmm  
And can I just say. I will defiantly be coming back to this place to eat.  
___

I got some much needed shopping done for my house and Patrick's house.  
I started putting everything away at his apartment before doing the same at mine. When I was finished I saw I had enough time to shower and get ready.  
Knowing how rich and fancy Patrick Bateman was I knew he was going to try and show of by taking me to some snobby really fancy place.  
And as I looked at the dress he left out for me. It was a nice short black dress that reached a few inches above my knees. I lifted it in the air to fully look at it. It was actually really cute.   
I was shocked to find that if he buys me dresses for these things he lets me keep them. Cause in his words. I was a lady and ladies needed to look like one.   
I took the heels out of the box and went to go blow dry my wet hair. I grabbed my panties and a bra to wear, and went to the bathroom to dry my hair like planned.  
I took a quick look at the time. It looked like I needed to hurry. So I went inside the bathroom. Once I was fully dried I went back to my room to slip the dress on.   
The dress fit me perfectly. I was always shocked by how he seemed to know my size. Did his assistant Jean give it to him? Or was he around women so much that he can just tell?   
I walked to the bathroom to put my hair in a somewhat messy bun and left some hair down. I then put on some natural make up before putting the heels on. I grabbed a black hand bag and put some needed things into it.  
As I double checked that I had everything, my phone rang. I looked to see it was eight, and the person calling me was Patrick.  
"Hello Patrick." I greeted when I answered the phone. "Hello Kylie. I am running a bit late for dinner I have a driver waiting for you out front to take you to where we will be dining." He said.   
I looked out the window and conformed that there was a car with a shofar waiting outside of the car for me. I nodded to myself.  
"Ok. May I asked where we are going?" I asked him. "Dorsia." He answered. Sounded like a girly fancy shmancy place. But what ever I wasn't paying for the over priced food of the place he picked.  
I told him that I was heading out now and that I would meet him there. I then hung up and took the dreaded elevator to the lobby. I gave a friendly smile to the driver, who happily returned it. "Hello miss. I am Adam and I'm to take you to Dorsia as per ordered by Mr. Bateman." He greeted opening the door for me.   
I looked him over he was a bit cute, with a boyish face.   
I nodded.  
"Thank you Adam. And please just call me Kylie." I said getting into the car. He nodded and then shut the door.   
The drive to the restaurant was a peaceful one. Adam spoke pointing things out. Giving recommendations, telling stories, making me laugh. I liked this guy, he was so nice and friendly. I could see us being friends as well.  
We exchanged numbers to keep in contact since we got along so well.   
When he left I turned to look at the restaurant.   
Yep a girly fancy shmancy restaurant.  
I walked inside and went tot the hostess stand. The man behind the stand looked up and looked me over. I could feel him judging me. "Can I help you Madam?" He asked. I nodded. "Yeah. I am meeting someone here. Patrick Bateman?" I said.   
The man coughed hiding a laugh, I could tell, as he looked over the reservation list. Snob.  
I saw his eyes widen and his head jerk back in shock. "Right this way Madam." He said. I gave a fake smile and followed the prick.  
He lead me to a table made for two.   
A candle was lit making it look like it was set for a romantic date then a dinner between a boss and employee.   
"Your date requested that you pick the wine this evening. Would you like me to give you a few minutes to look over the wine menu?" The host asked me, handing me the wine list.   
I looked at him annoyed and then looked at the list. "I don't want anything to strong. Mostly sweet." I said handing him the menu. He gave a small bow and left.  
I looked around at everyone. I defiantly didn't belong here, and everyone including the fucking employees knew it.   
Soon my wine arrived. I took a sip and nodded that I will take it, and the host left me alone.   
I sighed and pulled my cell phone out to play a game on it while I waited.  
"Kylie. I'm so sorry for the wait. Busy day at work." I heard Patrick's voice, making me look up and see my boss walk up to me with a smile.  
He took my hand, making me stand up and he spun me slowly to look me over. "As expected you look very beautiful in the dress I picked out for you." He complemented.   
I felt my face heat up at being called beautiful. I cleared my throat and sat back down.  
"Thank you Patrick." I said. He sat down in front of me.  
A waiter in a fancy suit came and gave us our menus. I looked inside and gasped at the extremely high prices. Really!?   
I looked at the amused Patrick and the disturbed waiter. "Just give us a minute." Patrick said. The waiter nodded and left us.  
"Don't worry your little head my dear. I'm paying for it." I looked at him, he gave me a grin and looked at his menu. So I went back to mine.   
Soon the waiter came back. Patrick put his menu down and cleared his throat to make me look at him. I raised a questioning eye brow at him.   
"Kylie. You're going to get the lobster cuscuses and zucchini salad. As a starter you're going to get the rose petal and squash soup. Reviews called it a strange yet tasty and colorful dish." He said.   
I put my menu down and crossed my arms. I looked at the waiter. "Don't write that down. I'm not having that. No offence but it sounds gross and I am allergic to seafood." I said looking at my boss angrily.  
He picks the place, my dress, my shoes, orders me to do myself up, and then decided that he will order for me like I'm some stupid child who doesn't know how to order food?   
Uhh no.  
I looked at the waiter.   
"I will have the Filet Mignon. Medium rare. I want the garlic and herbed mashed potatoes. A normal side salad with no tomatoes or cucumbers, I want extra ranch for it. Thank you." I said handing the waiter the menu.  
He looked a bit shocked before taking the menus and left. I guess Patrick ordered before I could.   
I crossed my arms once more and looked at my boss, he looked right back at me.   
"Unless I ask for a suggestion, don't order for me. I don't know about the other girls you take to dinner. But I am a big girl I think I can order my own meal." I said to him.   
He nodded. "I apologize I was just trying to help." He said. I huffed and took a calming breath.  
___

The food that was served was small sized. No shocker there. Looks like I will be heating some leftovers from my lunch when I get home.  
For desert it was a minty lemon sorbet. I looked at my boss questioningly. "What is it?" He asked as he ate his.   
"Why did you pick this place? What's wrong with a ma and pa restaurant? This place is for snobs, no offence. The good servings are tiny even though the prices are humungous. If I was you I would take an employee to get a pizza or a Chinese or something that isn't outrageously pricey." I said.  
He nodded.  
"I wanted to impress you." He said. I shook my head. "You're my boss Patrick. Not your girlfriend. There is no reason to impress me." I said.   
He looked like he was about to say something but the waiter came with the bill. I didn't even want to see the price on the slip of paper. But Patrick didn't even bother looking and just handed the waiter his gold card.   
___

Patrick walked me out to a limo. "I'll give you a ride home." He said. He seemed upset. I didn't question it. He tried to impress his employee and in the end I wasn't impressed by the snobby people that was around me.  
The drive home was awkward.   
I wish that I didn't go with Patrick and that I was being driven home by my new friend Adam. It wouldn't be awkward.  
I was so happy when I saw our apartment complex.   
Patrick and I was quiet in the evil elevator, he walked me to my door, and I looked at him. "Thank you for the kind gestor of tonight. Though small and tiny, the stake tasted good." I tried. He cracked a smile and soon chuckled.  
He nodded.  
"Yes it was small. But I'm glad you enjoyed the taste. Sleep well." He said. I nodded. "Same to you Patrick." I then walked inside my home.   
I stripped of the dress, taking my bra and heels of, and went to go eat an actual dinner before bed.

____

Patrick's POV

I stood at Kylie's door. Glaring at it.   
She thought it wasn't a date?   
Just a boss and employee getting dinner?  
What do I need to do to show her that she's mine?  
I bought her a dress and shoes. I took her to a romantic restaurant. I paid. What more of a show do it need to be to show it was a date?  
But it wont matter now. Soon we look back on this and she will get on her knees and beg me to forgive her. Which I will.. After she shows me how sorry she is of course.  
Soon my dear pet.   
Soon.

 

*Hey Bateman finally got into Dorsia!!! lol  
This was suppose to be up yesterday but there was storm that fucked with my internet so I couldn't post. Any who enjoy.


	5. Preview

Hey ya'll I know I'm a little shit.  but this isn't a chapter but a bit of a strip tease for you to masturbate to while I write the next chapter. ____

 

 

 

 

****

"Kylie! Don't you hide from me!"

_

"You're crazy!" I shook as he grinned. "We all go a little crazy when we fall in love." 


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylie takes Patrick on a trip

I had weekends off, so I had been making some calls to get a modeling portfolio made for me. I finally got a hit and used my latest check to pay for it.  
I got some dresses, outfits, and shoes to take with me. When Saturday came I went to where I was to get the pictures done.   
I had a lot of fun. The people went out of their way to make me comfortable. When we was finished I was given the photos. I was so happy at how good they came out.   
I started driving home when I get a call from Patrick. I sighed and answered it. "Hello Patrick." I said feeling my belly rumble in hunger. Maybe something messy and greasy?  
"'Hello Kylie. I need you to pick me up from a meeting. My driver is having car problems.'" He said. I pulled the phone away and sighed, rolling my eyes.  
"Ok. Where are you?" I asked. He gives me his location and I drive off to get him. I pulled up and waited after texting him that I was there. I saw him walk out and I unlocked the car for him to get in.  
I saw him look me over in my short sundress. "You look very nice today. Did I take you away from a date?" He asked. I looked at him. "Just a date with myself." I joked. I went back to driving. "But really. I was at a photoshoot getting new pictures for a portfolio." I told him.   
He nodded. "You will have to show me." He said. "I have a lot of friend who I can show it around. Get it out there for you." He said.   
I smiled. "Thank you. I might just hold you to that." I looked at Patrick, all fancy like. He looked stiff. "Ok we need music. Relax the fuck down. You are going to be normal for today. So take the tie and jacket off." I told him.  
He looked at me like I grew an extra head.   
"Go on. Or I leave you stranded." I said. He sighed and did as I told him. I turned on the radio and smiled as one of my favorite songs came on threw my Spotify.   
I sang along to the song and looked at my boss who honestly looked scared. I had to hold back a laugh. "What? I love these guys!" I said turning it up and rolling the windows down. I knew that it would mess up our hair, but this guy seems to live off of looking the best and perfect.  
He needed to just relax and join the humans.  
"Relax and live a little." I teased. The next song came on and I cheered and sang along to the words. I seemed to know the words to the songs I added to the list on my Spotify.   
I pulled in front of a McDonalds. "Come on." I told him. He followed me inside and I watched him look around in disgust. "Oh knock it off. You need to live a bit." I said. We walked up to the front counter, and I grinned.  
"Patrick. You will get the Big Mac meal, with extra sauce. For your starter you will get the French fries, reviews say it is a interesting dish. I will also have the Big Mac with no pickles, and extra lettuce. I want to make it a large meal." I told the person behind the counter.  
Ha! We're even bitch!  
I paid for the food and we went back to my car. "You make a mess inside my baby I will make you clean it and then peel the skin of your fingers with a apple peeler." I threatened. I then gave him a smile. "Enjoy." I said getting my burger out and handed him his.  
I turned music back on and smiled as the starter song of one of my favorite horror movie came on.   
____

We got our groceries, and then went home.   
We walked to the elevator and waited to get onto our floor. "You need to live a little. Like I showed you, you don't need to take someone out to somewhere that is so pricey when just because its expensive doesn't mean that it tastes better." I told him.  
We got to our floor and I carried his things inside and started putting the things away. Now I will have two less things to worry about Monday.   
I grabbed my duffle bag and other bags and headed to my place. "Night!" I shouted wanting to get back to my place. I didn't see him open his mouth to stop me from leaving.  
___

I got a shower and put on some sweat pants and a large shirt, putting my long hair into a messy bun.  
I put a red barrion cheese pizza with classic crust, and made myself a glass of wine while I waited for it to finish and I looked over my portfolio.  
I smiled.   
I hope this gets me places.

 

___

 

Songs used in order  
*The Pride remix by Five Finger Death Punch  
*Dont Threaten Me With A Good Time by Panic! At The Disco  
*This is the New Shit by Marlyn Mason


	7. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Evelyn. Also a new Character. Luke. Played by the sexy Ed Skrein.

I walked to the closets Starbucks for my normal minty hot chocolate. I hated coffee and I just love chocolate.  
I then started on my way back to the apartments. I gave a smile to the man at the front desk as I past him. I got into the elevator and waited for the evil metal death trap to get to the floor I was needing to get to.  
When the doors finally opened I walked out humming to he music playing in my headphones. I went to Patrick's door when I feel something brush against my leg. I jumped and yanked my earbuds out. I looked down to see a baby pot belly pig.  
"There you are. Oh you are so smart. You know where daddy's door is." A voice said. I looked up and saw a beautiful blond woman walking up to me. Her heals clacking on the ground. She smiled at me.  
"Oh my goodness. You must be the help. It's so nice to meet you. I'm Evelyn, Pat's faience." She held out a pampered hand. I shook it. I felt like a peasant in her rich princesssy glow. "Hi I'm Kylie." I introduced myself.  
The woman picked up the pig. "This is Bowser. Isnt he adorbs?" She gushed. I wasn't very girly and she obviously was overly girly. I gave a smile and nodded. "He is. Um.. Did you need Mr. Bateman?" I asked.  
"Yeah. He was supposed to meet me for dinner with my cousin yesterday. But he didn't show up." She pouted. I nodded. I wouldn't know what he was doing that would make him miss dinner with his future wife.  
"Do you know where he was?" She asked me as I pulled my keys out. "No I'm sorry. I just get his groceries and clean his house is all. I don't know what he does during the day." I told her.  
She sighed and looked away sulking.  
I got the key out and opened the door. She walked in with me. "Patrick!" She called. Her shrill shout made me wince a bit. It echoed in the apartment. "I don't think he's here." I said to her. I didn't want the pig to make a mess on the floor. It would just be another mess for me to pick up.  
A smelling mess.  
"Evelyn? What are you doing here?" Patrick said walking out. I turned bright red and quickly turned around seeing he was naked. I looked up at the roof.  
"There you are you naughty boy. You missed out on a great dinner last night. Where were you?" Evelyn asked. I heard her heels going to my naked boss seemingly not caring about his lack of clothes like I was.  
I cleared my throat. "I'll just grab the list of things to do while you get naked.. .Dressed! Get dressed." I said walking to the kitchen.  
I could hear Patrick actually laugh a bit at my words and embarrassment.  
I sat my cup down on the counter and grabbed the list. Not looking up at all. Making sure my body was slightly bent so I had no way of seeing my bosses lack of clothes. Why was he still naked when his employee was there.  
"Evelyn I was busy. I worked hard and wanted to sleep. So I made something here and went to bed early." I heard him say to his woman. "Well next time tell me. I was so embarrassed at showing up alone." She whined.  
I couldn't help but wonder how Patrick dealt with her. She seemed like a nice person. Just loud and noisy.  
I looked over the list, grabbing Patrick's card. He wanted his suits picked up from the tailors. He wanted some liquor for his office and home, and a bit of groceries that he needed.  
I pulled my wallet out to put his card in and the list in the wallet so I can put it in my phone when I get to my car. "I'll be back!" I shouted at the couple. "Nice to meet you Evelyn!" I called and slammed the door shut not even looking at the two.  
I as I got into the parking garage I kept my eyes and ears open. I had a friend robbed while in one so I was always aware of my surroundings in one of these things.  
I saw a guy at a car. Shit. Beside my car.  
I looked closer. Shit he is hot.  
He looked up and smiled. "Hi there." He greeted. Oh great he's hot and British? Why me. I gave a small smile. I got my keys and quickly got in, shutting and locking my door. I jumped when the hot guy appeared and nocked at my window. I rolled it a bit.  
"Yes?" I asked. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you darling. But I was wondering where the best place to eat was. I am new here. I'm Luke by the way." He introduced. "I'm Kylie. I just moved here about two months ago. There is a great place I found. It's called The Railroad Diner." I told him.  
He smiled and nodded. "Well thank you. Do you know this place well?" He asked. I shrugged. "Well enough. With my line of work I have to know things." I told him. "What do you do?" He asked me. "I am sorta a house keeper. I do the cleaning, the shopping, and such." I told him.  
He nodded. "Well sounds like a nice job. Maybe we can meet at that diner and you can help me with finding things out around town?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. I couldn't help but smile.  
"Was that you asking me out on a date? A stranger?" I teased playfully. I noticed that his cheeks turn a bit red. "Maybe. I might want to know a pretty girl." I felt my cheeks heat as well.  
"Maybe." I gave him a grin. "I'll have to think about it." He grinned at me. "I'll take you up on that." He said. I put my window up and drove off to do my job. I couldn't help but keep the goofy grin on my face. I was just flirting with a handsome Brit who just got here.  
Maybe something could happen with it.


	8. Chapter 6

*This might be a short chapter. It was on request. So here you go sweetie. I worked on it some last night but I was traveling so I didn't get much done cause I was to tired. So any way. I will probably not be updating a lot while I have family around. So if I do update they wont be as long probably. I am wanting to work on my two new books, and my Count Olaf book the most. But here you go sweetie. this chapter is for you, and everyone who is wanting an update. Happy Thanksgiving yall!*

 

___

 

The next morning was as awkward as the day before. Kylie had been super happy that Patrick wasn't home when she returned from her shopping. So she didn't have to be embarrassed more that day. And she knew that she would have to face her boss eventually, but she didn't really want it to be the next day!  
But here she was walking to Patrick's door, and letting herself in. She looked around and saw that Patrick wasn't around. With a sigh of relief she went to the counter. She pulled her head set out and put them on. She turned her music on and started cleaning.   
She was singing along to the music and was swaying to the music. What was playing was one of her favorites. Sweet Child Of Mine by Guns 'n Roses. Doing the Axl Rose sway as she cleaned the counter.   
She looked up, when she saw movement in the corner of her eye. She saw Patrick Bateman in front of her leaning against the wall, listening to her sing and watching her dance for him. He had a small grin on his face.   
She stopped singing and blushed deeply. Taking her headset off she chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry. I thought you wasn't home. And sorry about..." She blushed more. "Yesterday." She finished.  
"Don't be sorry Kylie. I had accidently slept in. I don't enjoy sleeping in clothes. I hurried out hearing Evelyn. I didn't think you was here yet. So I should be apologizing. That was indecent of me." He told her.   
"Water under the bridge. It's your house." She told him. "You sing really well." He told her as she went back to work. "Uh thanks. I sang in my church's choir." She told him. He nodded. "You are more then welcome to keep singing. I enjoy it." He told her. 

She gave him a smile. "I tend to get embarrassed singing solo in front of people." She admitted. She then went to wipe the stainless steel fridge. Her back to him, missing him looking intently at her nicely shaped ass. What she lacked in the breast compartment she made up in her ass.   
He knew she was active in the gym. Her body tiny but fit. He liked it.  
"I need you to go shopping for me. Evelyn's birthday is in three days, I need you to get her some things. I have a business meeting to go to. I may need you to bring lunch. If I do I will have Jean call you." He told her. She nodded.   
"I'll leave my card on the counter before I leave as well as Evelyn's size." He told her leaving to go get ready for the day. Emily put her headset back on and went back to cleaning.

___

 

When Kylie got done, she grabbed the card and paper that was left for here as well as the bag that had Patrick's bed sheets. She was to take them to dry cleaned.   
She headed to her car and noticed a familiar face. "I think you might be stalking me." She joked as she got to Luke's car. He looked at her and grinned. "Well damn, my plans are foiled." He joked back. It made her giggle.  
"That's a big bag." He told her looking at the sack. "Yeah. It's my bosses sheets. I have a short day today thankfully, but I am on call. I just need to take these to be cleaned, get his fiancé a birthday gift, and then make his bed when I get the sheets back." She told him. She found it so easy to talk to him.  
"So. If you're free, does that mean I can take you to dinner tonight?" He asked her. She looked at him and blushed a little bit. Why was she always blushing!? She wondered.   
"Like a date?" She asked. He gave a grin, and nodded. "Well? What's your answer?" His blue eyes challenging her.  
She looked down, before giving him a small grin. "I'll meet you at The Diner. Six. Don't be late." She told him and turned to go to her car. She heard him chuckle. "I'll see there." He told her as she left.  
___

 

Kylie held a bag from Victoria Secret's as she walked threw the shopping Plaza. She was going to buy herself a new outfit for tonight she was a bit nervous. She normally wasn't that brave but she felt different with Luke.  
She found a cute blue floral dress and some cute black and blue poka dot flats.  
She then decided to go on home.  
___

 

She didn't have to take Patrick lunch so when she made the bed, she was off work. So she went home to get ready for her date.  
She got a shower and then blew dried her hair then put it in a fancy but messy bun. She put on some brown eyeshadow, some eyeliner, and mascara to make her green eyes pop. And some soft pink lip stain to her full pouty lips.  
Kylie put the dress on her and it reached her knees nicely. She had a thin brown belt that went with the dress perfectly. She also had a jean jacket that also went with her dress. She slipped on the cute flats, then looked herself over.  
She felt pretty. She smiled at her reflection and grabbed her red bag, checking that everything was inside, before making her way to the diner for her first date since arriving here.  
___

The date was a lot of fun.  
Luke showed up, looking causal yet handsome in his black outfit. He had on black pants, a black tshirt and a black bomber jacket. He even got her some flowers. There was some soft pink roses, and some mini purple and white flowers in the small bouquet.  
He kissed her cheek in greeting, giving her plenty of complements during the night, getting her seat for her as well.   
He was a complete gentleman.  
The two never really ran out of things to talk about. It was never awkward between the two.   
He worked at a gym as a private trainer. He was from England. He had two younger sister. He had a small dog that his mom gave him after his recent break up. It was cute seeing this big muscular man owning an adorable small dog.   
The two had a lot in common. Both liked comics, horror movies, heavy metal, classic rock, animals, and food. It was shocking.  
But she loved it.  
She felt beautiful under his gaze. And she was loving every moment of his gaze being on her.  
When the date was over he walked her to her room. She bit her lip. She didn't know if he expected her to invite him in, and if he was expecting sex, which wasn't on the table.   
But when he bent down and kissed her on the cheek he told her that he will defently think of another date. 

She went to bed with a girly squeal in her pillow.  
She may finally get a boyfriend soon!


	9. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks after Luke and Kylie's first date. And Patrick finds out about it

Patrick sat in his office. He was waiting for Kylie to come into his work. He had called her telling her that she was needed to get him his lunch. He has noticed she seemed a lot happier, and asking for nights off on random days.   
He wondered what made her so happy. He liked it, but he knew it wasn't cause of him. She hasn't been around him much cause he was busy lately so he hasn't had a lot of time to spend with her. That shouldn't make her happy!  
There was a knock on his office door. It was Jean, he allowed her to come inside. "Kylie is on her way up Patrick." She told her boss. He looked over at her. He did have a bit of a hangover from drinking last night with two woman. So he had his sunglasses on.  
He smiled. "Perfect. Just tell her to come on in when she gets to the floor." He told the blond. She nodded, and turned to leave but stopped herself. "Do you want me to bring you something for your head? I have some Motrin." She said kindly.   
He gave her a easy grin. "That would be lovely Jean." He said kindly. Jean was one of the two people he can honestly be kind to. One of the two that he actually cared about. Jean and Kylie. She nodded and left to go get the little pill and some sparkling flavored water.   
She came in with them, handing them to her boss she walked away to the door. "Jean.. Why don't you go take a lunch break. Go out for a nice lunch on me. I would join you but I am awaiting a office call." He told her, getting out one of his cards. He needed her to stay so loyal to him.  
He watched her cheeks turn a bit red. "Its ok Patrick. I brought some lunch. I made it myself. I'd offer you some but it has tuna and I know you don't like tuna." She said. His jaw twitched a bit but continued to smile. "Make sure you brush your teeth I don't want to smell it." He said. It made her nodded then left.  
He waited a bit as he worked on a crossword puzzle absentmindedly. Soon the door was knocked on and in came his obsession. His Kylie.   
He put the pen down and smiled charmingly at the young woman. "Kylie. Welcome, thank you for coming." He said moving the newspaper over and getting up. She looked very nice in her jeans and green lose shirt. She looked adorable and casual at the same time.  
She smiled brightly at him, she had another date with Luke. The two have been going on dates for a few weeks now. She's gone to his place to eat a home cooked meal, and he asked if she'd be his woman. Of course, she agreed.   
Today they was going on a dinner picnic at the park.   
"Hi Mr. Bateman. So, what did you want me to get you for lunch?" She asked him getting her phone's notes out. She was going out to get her nails done, so she didn't complain that Patrick asked her to come in to get and bring his lunch order instead of texting her everything and handing it off to Jean.  
"Why don't you get me something from that Diner you enjoy so much. And get yourself something as well and join me for lunch." He told her giving her a card. She took it. She knew better then to argue and refuse. If she gets a small thing of food, she can leave quickly and still have room for dinner tonight.   
Luke told her he was going to be making the food tonight. And she loved his cooking.  
___

 

Kylie was soon back into the elevator as she held the bag of food and the carrier of to go cups. She leaned against the back of the elevator hating being in the moving death trap. She was so relived when the doors opened, and walked out. Going over to her bosses door and knocking on the door.   
She walked in after hearing Patrick tell her to come inside.   
She sat the things onto the desk, and started taking the food out of the bag. "I got you the chicken parm sliders and a ceaser salad. With a coke." She told him putting it in front of him. She pulled out her baked potato soup and side salad out.  
"Watching your weight?" He asked shocked that she got a little bit to eat, she normally ate a lot. She looked at him as she put the ranch dressing on her salad. "I have a date tonight so I don't want to eat to much." She told him as she took a bite of the crisp lettuce.  
He froze as he held the fork that his salad was attached to. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "A date?" He asked, putting the fork down. Still a bit confused at his reaction about what she said, she nodded.   
"Uhhh yeah. A date? What am I not good enough to go on a date?" She asked trying not to snap to much at her boss. He straightened his back looking at her. "I didn't mean that. I was just surprised is all. I didn't know that you was seeing someone." He said.  
She nodded as she took a bite of the soup.   
"Yeah we've only gone on a few dates, and only recently started dating." She explained as she focused on eating her healthy lunch. "So its an official thing?" He asked the girl, who he watched nod.  
"Yep." She said popping the 'p'.   
His jaw clenched and forced himself to eat. Tell me about him." He said acting as if he was interested, and not jealous. which he was jealous.  
"His name is Luke, he recently moved here from England. And he works for the government." She told him happily. 

 

___

 

When the two finished eating, Kylie stood up and gathered everything. She wanted to get her nails done before her date tonight. She gathered her bag onto her shoulder. "Well Mr. Bateman, I am going to get going." She told him.   
He opened his mouth but before he could tell her that she would have to work late doing something he would attempt to make up on the spot, but the phone started ringing. He huffed and answered the phone.  
Kylie waved at him as she left. Patrick couldn't help but look at her ass once again. Something he found himself doing a lot.  
He had to find this Luke.   
Find him.  
And kill him.  
Kylie was his and his alone.

_____

 

I do have an idea for the next chapter. This chapter took all day for me I was having a big day. So I'll try to write tomorrow


	10. Chapter 8

Kylie arrived at the apartment where Luke was waiting outside for her. She smiled brightly and got out to go into his strong awaiting arms. He chuckled wrapping his arm around her waist and swaying her back and forth.  
She giggled and looked up at him. He took this as a chance to bend down and kissed her deeply. She happily kissed him back.   
The two broke away and he held her hand walking her with his camera bag. He loved taking pictures. And she liked being his model. She was shy about it but she did like being part of his inspiration.   
The two went walking to the park. It was such a beautiful and warm day. He already had a friend set the picnic up for him and was keeping an eye on the set up so no one messed with it.   
He looked over at Kylie and stopped her. "One picture." He said. She rolled her eyes. "Come on I know I said I wouldn't go over board but feel like this is the perfect spot." He said stopping her. He moved her into a spot and moving her to how he wanted her to stand. Kylie gave him her biggest brightest smile.  
He loved it. When she smiled, her nose scrunched up adorably.   
She walked over after he took the picture so she could see it. He had a great talent. She figured he took pictures of crime scenes with his talent of photography. Surprised to hear he didn't pursue a career as a professional photographer.   
But he said he loved his job so she didn't bug him about pursuing that life style.   
___

 

They soon arrived at the park. When they did, he covered her eyes. She giggled and held his wrists as he lead her to the spot he had set up. He nodded to his friend, who nodded and left the two.  
He stopped and stood in front of the blanket. "You ready?" He asked his woman. She nodded. "Yes!" She said giggling. He grinned and uncovered her green eyes. She brightened as she looked at the romantic set up he had for her.  
She turned and hugged him. "It's beautiful! Thank you!" She said. He hugged her swinging her side to side a bit. He sat her onto her feet and held her hips. "I'm glad you like it." He said.  
The two sat on the blanket. Kylie was so happy she didn't where the dress she did set out to ware. She liked pants anyway. She watched Luke pour them both a glass of wine, then pulled the food out.   
He made homemade grilled chicken sandwiches, homemade seasoned chips, and sautéed green beans with bacon bits. She looooved his cooking.   
The two ate the great food as they talked about their day and such. She told him about how Patrick has been weird lately. She has been having to scrub his tub a lot, have his sheets washed a lot. It was obvious that Patrick was a cheater.   
She didn't like that.  
"So he acted strange when you told him about us?" Luke asked. Kylie nodded. "Yeah. It was like it was telling him that someone he hated got the promotion he wanted but he had to act lie he was happy for the person." She said sipping the last of her wine, then let him fill it back up.  
"He sounds jealous. I think he likes you." He said grinning down at her. The two was laying against the pillows, Kylie was leaning against Luke's muscular chest. She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "No. Just no. He's my engaged boss... who does like to cheat on his future wife." She said shaking her head.  
"Good just making sure no tries to take my girlfriend. I just got her I don't want to lose her." He said. She smiled at him and kissed his chin. "You wont lose me Luke. I'm like aids. Once you got me, you're stuck with me." She grinned.  
"I don't want to think of aids with I think of you." He said grimacing as he shook his head. It made her laugh loudly at that. 

___

 

The two walked to her apartment. Her coat in her arms in front of her. He had his arm around her waist at a gentlemanly way. She put her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for everything. I loved it." Kylie told him when they got to her door.  
He smiled down at her. Blue eyes clashing with green eyes. He nodded at her. "I was happy you liked it, I worked hard at it." he said smugly. She giggled.   
"Well I hate to leave you." He said. "But you have to get up early for work tomorrow." She told him grinning at him. He chuckled and nodded. "Yeah yeah yeah. I know." She wrapped her arms around his neck looking up at him.  
"I will talk to you tomorrow" Luke promised his girlfriend. She nodded smiling at him sweetly. Luke couldn't help himself, and leaned down kissing the beautiful girl in front of him. Kylie kissed him back happily. 

____

 

As the two kissed, dark brown eyes watched as he walked with the woman he picked up. He cleared his throat glaring at the man touching HIS Kylie. The two kissers broke away and looked over at Patrick.  
"Oh hi Patrick. Um.." The two pulled away, Kylie's cheeks was an adorable light red. "This is Luke. I told you about him." She introduced. Patrick nodded. "I do recommend that you not have sex in the hallway." He said pulling the woman into his apartment.  
He would have to take care of that bastard.


End file.
